Hopelessly Devoted to You
by Keajo
Summary: What will happen when Zee shows up on the NSA/Bennett’s doorstep with a problem? Sorry bad summery but don’t want to give too much away. Pairings: ZeeXRo maybe a little WestXLee later but I really don’t know yet . Rated T to be safe. Please read/review!
1. Chapter 1: Love Songs

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue… (and besides people; why are you complaining? You're the stupid ones that ended Zeta uncompleted when it had such a fan base and left all us poor fans with so many unanswered questions that our poor little over-imaginative brains are going to try and come up with answers for!) Sorry Rant over. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1:** Love Songs

Driving down a small mountain highway in the middle of nowhere Ro couldn't help but wonder at the beauty of the day. The sun was shining, the weather was warm but with a nice cool breeze and, most importantly, she was with Zee. The teenage fugitive did have to admit the many landscapes they had passed so far were getting kind of boring, but for once she didn't feel like complaining. Sure nature wasn't really her thing, but she had found another wave to entertain herself. Soon after Zee had 'borrowed' (and left adequate payment behind for the unsuspecting owner) the red convertible hover car they were currently driving in, Ro had found a music station playing some very old oldies. She had never heard anything like this music before in her life and with the wind caressing her hair, the feel-good music blaring out of the speakers and Zee sitting by her asking his silly questions, she just felt good. Maybe it was partially because the pair hadn't seen those stupid NSA guys around for awhile, and then again maybe not, but whatever it was Ro hoped this feeling would stay around for awhile.

The music changed, as the music on music stations tend to, and the first notes of "Hopelessly Devoted to You" hit the air. Ro immediately liked it. Simple in melody but still pretty she mused as she relaxed back into her seat, humming softly.

Zee saw her smile and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "This song. The words sound sad, but the melody is beautiful and… hopeful."

Ro looked up at him with the serine smile still plastered across her face. "Yah, that's how a lot of love songs go."

"Really? All of the love songs I've heard you listen to seem more materialistic and bouncy."

Ro giggled. Wow, she thought silently, where was all this bubbliness coming from? And answered, "yah but those are different."

Zee cocked his head questioningly at her while completely ignoring the road. A few months ago this would have utterly panic the teenager but by now she had gotten use to Zee's weird roboty ways and she trusted him completely. There was no way her synthoid companion would ever let her be harmed. It was just the way he was.

Zee was about to ask Ro another question, but as soon as he started to she began to sing along. The question froze on Zee's holomorphic lips as Ro pretty crystalline voice rose in unison with the music. He watched her for a while sway gently side to side with her eyes closed to the soft beat, totally content and he decided to wait to ask her the question later.

That was when all hell decided to break loose. All Ro saw was a flash and then the car was careening to the side. She screamed as it smashed into the rocky face to her right. There was a sudden jerk and the vehicle flipped. The world seemed to turn as Ro held on for dear life. She saw the ground coming up to meet her and instinctively closed her eyes and shielded away. Then the car hit the ground. Ro cried out again as pain pieced her side. The world went abruptly black as the agony overloaded her senses. Before she passed out she thought she felt a trembling hand touch her arm and a horrified voice whisper something, but before she could process the words, the darkness pulled her under.

TBC…

Kind of a cliché ending I know, but this is my first fanfic ever posted so please be nice. To The Zeta Project fans: I hope you enjoyed and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW (*wink wink* it keeps me going).

P.S. This is NOT a death fic…

P.P.S. Chapter titles are mostly inspired by songs or lyrics within a song that I generally like (although sometimes inspired by other media like popular movies etc…)

Title: "Hopelessly Devoted to You" is from the Musical Greece, version sung by Olivia Newton-John.

Chapter title: "Love Song" sung by Sara Bareilles


	2. Chapter 2: Help!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Um, before people start reading this chapter, I just want to state that fans who have not seen the whole 2 seasons of Zeta may get a little confused. This chapter implies within it that Nosis has happened – those who haven't seen that episode I'm not going to elaborate because it is one of the most important episodes in Zeta so I don't want to give any spoilers. Suffice it to say, Bennett overheard/saw something important to do with Zee. Also, the Nosis incident happens in the second to the last one in the second season. I guess because of this, "Hopelessly in Love With You" could be considered a continuation of the TV series… HINT: Those fans who do not want to wait to get the DVD's of Zeta can find most all of the episodes on the internet at Veoh or youtube. I personally stumbled onto Zeta on the internet and became a obsessed fan about five years ago which was about 2 years after Zeta aired and 6 years before it would ever come out on DVD (AKA I had to find all the episode online). Anyway, now that that's cleared up, please enjoy.

**READ THIS!!!**: Ok people I really need some reviews to figure out if I should do more with this or not. I'm also working on another fanfic right now that is getting much better traffic then this one so if no one tells me _something_ this fanfic will probably not be updated for quite a while.

**Chapter 2**: Help!

Bennett frowned at the glowing screen in front of him. They had been late again. Not by much – maybe only a few minute – but they still had missed Zeta. The crash site was still smoldering when the NSA van had arrived. Upon seeing it, Bennett had actually felt a little sorry for Zeta and more then a little for Rowan, but as West so aptly put it: where the rouge robot and his accomplice went, stuff tended to blow up.

Bennett sat back in his chair with a sign as his mind wandered. If the synthoid's intentions really were good then there was no reason he deserved the toubles that were constantly thrown his way. Ever since that incident at the Nosis – not that he had told anyone about it– Bennett couldn't help but second guess himself when it came to Zeta and it was really starting to fray his nerves.

Dammit. Got to focus, Bennett thought trying to shake the misgivings out of his head. Time for fantasiful musing later. Right now he had orders to capture Zeta and that was just what he was going to do. The only problem was they had to find the rogue synthoid first.

Currently the NSA van was scouring the valley forest down the road from the crash for any signs of the fugitives. So far there was none. The good news was there were no nearby cities or even small towns that the IU could go to – matter a fact the nearest city was about sixty-four miles away – so there really was no where for Zeta to run to. The bad news was West was driving – AKA: mass destruction and enough noise to wake the dead. Luckily, West was limited by the fact that this was a search and not a chase, meaning he could only go ten mile per hour. Of course that did not stop him from side sweeping the occasional tree.

Can't wait until headquarters gets the report on this, Bennett grumbled silently. With my luck they'll just say West needs more practice and order him even more time behind the wheel.

Bennett sighed again and went back to looking at the screen in front of him. No, nothing interesting going to happen toda–

The thought scattered from Bennett's mind as he was almost thrown from his seat. Recovering, he yell, "West! What the hell did you hit this time?"

West was frantically shaking his hands in front of him, trying to look as innocent as possible (which he was actually pretty good at. Must have been all the practice) "Nothing sir, I swear. There nothing there! Look for yourself."

Bennett stalked over to look outside the front window. For once the kid was right. The window showed absolute nothing that should have hindered their progress. Then what–

Suddenly, the haul shuttered almost throwing Bennett to the floor for a second time that day. He managed to stay upright by clinging to the railing behind him. He looked around at his subordinates. They all looked as confused as he was and maybe a little scared. Bennett thought he would ask the obvious question anyway. "Anyone have a clue what's going on?" They all pretty much shook their heads in unison. So they were being attacked by some unseen force. Great.

The haul shuttered again, but this time – from where Bennett stood – he could tell the impact was defiantly coming from the side door.

"Okay. It looks like something wants in. Rush, bring the outside cameras on screen. Let's see what we are dealing with."

Rush was efficient as always. In no time flat the view was up, but what they showed was utterly impossible.

The holographic form of Zeta was outside the door. Zeta was outside the NSA van's doors. THEIR door.

It took a moment for the scene to soak in. What the heck was Zeta doing here? But once Bennett got over his shock, details began to get clearer.

The vid-feed showed that the fugitive IU was shouting – Bennett couldn't hear the words form inside the hover van because of the sound proofing (it was an office after all) – an beating at the hover vans door. That much was obvious at first glance. Next Bennett noticed that Zeta seemed to be holding something in his arms. This was making it very hard for him beat on the door, but Bennett couldn't figure out why. Zeta should have been able to carry loads of stupendous proportion in one arm. Why was he being so gentle?

Then something else caught Bennett's eye as he was puzzling out his thoughts. He leaned towards the screen trying to get a better view. What was that red stuff? Wait. Was that…?

Bennett's blood ran cold. "Open that door!"

"But sir," Rush exclaimed as she rushed down from the bridge. "We have a dangerous fugitive out there. We're not fully armed!"

"I don't care" Bennett yelled reaching the door. "Open it now!"

Rush muttered something under her breath before going back to the controls. Bennett was too distracted to take notice. Please let me be wrong, he silently chanted. Please, please please.

The door slid open with a gentle hiss.

Bennett's eyes widened in horror. He was not wrong.

"Oh my god." The whisper came from behind the senior agent. West had snuck up to take a peek, gun in hand, but the weapon clattered to the floor as the young agent saw what was there to greet them.

Zeta was standing there, mere feet from the NSA agents. If Bennett had just reach out, he could have had the rogue robot right then and there, but the though never even crossed the senior agent's mind.

Rosalie Rowan was draped in Zetas arms, unconscious. The teenager face was fearfully pale. Blood had soaked her clothing and continued to leak from her side. The red fluid streaked Zeta's arms, had splashed across chest and was dripping down one of his legs. The synthoid holographic eyes looked beseechingly up at the agents in front of him and in a broken voice he whispered, "Please. Help her."

TBC…

Hope you liked! And yes it's another cliffhanger (hehe I'm so evil).Please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

**Mikeb86**: You made me sooo happy with all your reviewing, favorite authoring, favorite storying, etc. You are the first review I have had for this story, so thank you so much. Truthfully I had kinda given up because this story was hardly getting any hits and no review, but now you have changed that. So guess what **Mikeb86, **this update is for _**you**_.

(Funny: At first when I saw that I had an 'Author Alert' I was like OMG did I do something wrong? What did I DO!?! (I am a really new writer so I don't really know a lot of stuff about ) But then when my brain finally computed that author alert was something good not bad I was like YAY!! Thank you so much and please, PLEASE review again. It is what I live for!)

P.S. Chapter title: "Help!" sung by The Beetles


	3. Chapter 3: The Things We Do for Love

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 3**: The Things We Do For Love

"Please. Save her. I'll do anything, anything you want. Just don't let her die!"

The desperate emotion within synthoid's voice overrode Bennett's first impulse to apprehend the rogue infiltration unit. The sight of Zeta had at first made the agent pause as he tried to figure out what he should do, but now the synthoid's words made him snap back into focus.

"Murphy," Bennett yelled for the NSA doctor on board the hover van, forcing calmness in his voice. "Prep for a patient."

"What?" Murphy poked his head out of the small infirmary room in the back of the van. The little doctor's eyes widened when he caught sight of Zee and the bloody girl in his arms. Even though the doctor was barely out in the field chasing Zeta (Murphy's job consisted mostly of patching up the NSA's bruises and scraps after a mission), he had come to know Zeta's notorious reputation. "Zeta," he said in a harsh whisper. "What did you do?"

The synthoid started. "No, no, no," he stated wildly. "I didn't do this. I could never do this. Please believe… please." By the end of the sentence he was all but sobbing.

The doctor looked at Zee hard, trying to figure out what to think. Finally he gave up. There were more important things to do. "Bennett get her over here stat. The room is prepped. I'll be there as soon as I have washed up."

---

The surgery had gone as well as could be expected. Rosalie's wound had looked much worse then it actually was. After Murphy had stopping the bleeding, plucking out a few foreign objects, bandaged the wound and put the teenager in the healing tube – a new technological marvel that sped up the process of healing exponentially, namely the creation of new tissue in humans – it actually looked as if Rosalie was going to survive.

The strangest thing about the whole operation, Murphy thought as he was cleaning his instruments, was that Zeta never left the girls side. The synthoid didn't leave when Bennett took Rosalie's limp body from him. He hadn't ran. In fact the robot had followed the agent right into the hover van! And amazingly enough was still there. Really, if Zeta was such an evil killing machine then why was he hanging around the injured teenager like a neurotic mother hen? Murphy shook his head in wonder and glanced over to where Zeta still stood watching over where the unconscious teen lay, bathed in healing light.

---

Bennett hesitated. He almost felt like an intruder as he approached the fugitive synthoid in their midst, but this had to be done. "Zeta, what happened?"

The rogue IU looked over to the agent standing by him, the agent who had chased him for so long, and tried to make the man understand. "Crick... There was an explosion. The car… I couldn't save her." The robot's voice broke, unable to go on. He turned his sad holographic eyes away and slumped into a chair by Ro. "I couldn't save her."

Bennett was confused. Why did Zeta come to them? He voiced the question, pressing the synthoid.

"There was no where else to go," Zee mumbled into his hands his eyes never leaving Ro. "You were the only ones with adequate medical supplies." The robot fell silent then.

Ah, Bennett though confidently, there was that shrewd robotic logic showing through, but then triumph faded slowly away as he watched Zee and thought of what Dr. Selig had said. By all rights, Bennett should throw the robot into chains right now. It was his job, but something was stopping him. Something that nagged at the back of his brain: Why had Zee given himself over to NSA for Rowan? Why would he willingly risk his freedom for her? Why hadn't Zeta ran the instant he had given Rowan over? Did he really have feelings for this girl? Damn this wasn't going to be easy. Any hypothesis that Brother's Day had reprogrammed Zeta fell through when a person considered that the synthoid gave himself to the enemy, the NSA, just for a simple teenager. It was so illogical, so much so it sounded human.

"And," Zee continued softly breaking Bennett's train of thought. "I knew you would help."

Ok, that's playing dirty Bennett thought tiredly without an inch of malice. No matter what he knew or though he knew, Bennett's priority was the capture of Infiltration Unit Zeta and he was supposed to do it at any cost.

"Before, you said you would do anything as long as we saved Rowan."

Zeta looked up at Bennett once more with his clear blue eyes. There was something within them that the agent couldn't quite make out. As if the synthoid was terrified but at the same time determined to do what he believed had to be done. "Yes," was the only answer given.

"Will you promise not to run, to come back quietly with us to headquarters so you can be fixed?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation. No flicker uncertainty in Zee's voice or eyes. He would do what he must as long as Ro was safe.

Bennett was the one who looked away first. He felt guilty for using Rowan condition against the synthoid. This was definitely not what he had signed up for when he had taken this job, but orders were orders. Bennett was about to leave Zeta and go steep in his own guilt, but that was the moment Rowan awoke.

TBC…

Thank you for reading and everyone please take a moment to review. It really helps keep me on track. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!

**Dragoncat**: Thank you sooooooo much for your review! It really helped me get this chapter together. Anyway here you go… chapter 3… I hope you like it…

P.S. Chapter title:"The Things We Do For Love" sung by 10cc


	4. Chapter 4: Because of You

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 4**: Because of You

"Zee… wha' happened?" Ro mumbled dazedly as her eyes tried to focus on the synthoid's worried face hovering above her. The healing tube was doing it's job very well, but Ro still had quite some time left before she could even be close to being considered fully healed.

Zee was immediately attentive. "You were in an accident." He said gently brushing a sweat soaked lock of hair from the teenagers face. "Lay still. You're still healing."

Ro saw something in the synthiod's eyes or heard something within his voice that troubled her even in her dazed state. Something the others around him had missed. The blond teenager reached up gently and took Zee's hand in her own. "Hey, tinman what's wrong?"

The synthoid hesitated, then clasped her small hand within own. "It was all my fault," he whispered despairingly at the floor from where he sat beside Ro. "You keep getting hurt and it's all my fault. You shouldn't be having to go through all this trouble, all this pain. It's like, if only you had never met me you would be safe."

"Zee… Zee look at me," Ro said forcing the syntoid's eyes to meet her own. "First of all, I wouldn't be alive right now if I had never met you. Slam and his stupid gang would have knocked me off by now." She had to stop and take a breath before continuing. Even talking was tiresome for her. "Besides, all this mess, it's just temporary. I'll be fine in a little while. You'll see. You always take care of me. Just because we get into a few rough spots now and then doesn't mean everything is your fault. Ease up a bit, will ya." Ro finished with a bit of a shaky grin. She couldn't remember ever feeling so _frail_ before, so drained and she didn't like it.

"But– Crick… If you hadn't been with me none of this would have happened."

The sorrow in the synthoid's normally mild voice nearly made Ro's heart break. She hated seeing Zee like this: blaming himself for everything and anything that went wrong. "Hey," she said softly. "If I remember right, that psycho ex-bounty hunter hates me just as much as he hates you. If anyone's to blame for this mess it's him not you." She had to lean back then for a moment and closed her eyes to gather her strength.

Zee almost panicked seeing that. Afraid something was wrong the synthoid sprung from the chair he had been sitting in. "Ro, RO!"

"I fine tinman," the blonde teenager said opening her blue eyes to look at him. She smiled at him. It was about all she had the strength to do. "Don't worry. I'm just a little tired."

Zee nodded and settled down again to watch over his hurt companion.

Another thought flickered across Ro's exhausted mind as she quietly lay allowing the healing tube to do it's work. "Zee, where are we anyway?" she asked the synthiod looking around her with squinted eyes trying to see past the bright healing rays of light emanating above her. Then she caught sight of Bennett standing in the shadows behind Zee.

"Zee, ZEE! RUN!" Ro's eyes widened in alarm and she frantically tried to get up, but halfway through the motion she fell back clutching her injured side in agony. A whimper escaped her lips. "Zee… Bennett…" the blonde teenager gasped as the synthoid moved forward and desperately tried to assist her, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't know how. Helping injured persons hadn't been apart of his programming.

"Ro it's okay. I know Bennett is here," Zee said softly, but with an edge of panic to his voice. He smoothed her hair back as a few pained tears leaked from the teenager's eyes. He just didn't know what else he could do.

At that moment Murphy came rushing towards them. "What happened?" he asked hurriedly then changed his mind. "Never mind, I can guess." The medic took a second to evaluate the situation. Ro's huddled position, Zeta's anxious eyes and Bennett's surprised expression told him pretty much all he needed to know.

"Okay move people," the medic said gently, but firmly pushing Zeta back so he could get a better look at Rosalie.

"No," Ro moaned grasping at the synthiod's hand as he went to move away. Zee looked helplessly up at Murphy for a second then down at Ro again who was still huddled in pain, but managing to hold onto him. He didn't know what to do.

Murphy's hand on Zee's shoulder brought the synthoid out of his confused thoughts. "It's okay" he said quietly. "You can stay with her just move so I can get to her wound."

TBC…

Dear readers, thank so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. All I ask of you is to please review one you are done reading. It only takes a moment and I truthfully is nice to hear what all of you are thinking about this FF.

Special thanks to all of my reviewers and the people of the Zeta community who are helping me learn the ropes of this website.

P.S. Chapter title: "Because of You" sung by Kelly Clarkson


	5. Chapter 5: Bleeding Love

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 5**: Bleeding Love

A quick examination by Murphy showed Rosalie had started bleeding again. Her sudden movements upon seeing Bennett had ripped her wound open, but the medic was able to patch her back up before anything too serious occurred.

Zee stood by Ro's head until the operation was done looking down worriedly at Ro as Murphy worked. When the medic had finally finished bandaging the teenager up, he gave her a mild sedative saying that rest would be the best healer for her from then on.

"But Zee–" Ro whispered as the drug dragged her downward into darkness

"Sleep, Ro," the synthoid replied softly. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

---

Bennett watched the fugitive pair quietly from his chair. Time slowly passed him by but the senior agent hardly noticed. He was lost in thought.

All of the other agents were also silent, almost eerily so. They had seen everything that had happened since Zeta had come to them that day and they were all starting to question whether or not what the government was telling them to do was right. Even Rush, who had always done everything by the book, was starting to doubt her given mission.

The NSA van had not moved since taking on the two fugitives in fear that the motion would have an ill effect on Rowan's chances of survival, so there was really nothing much for the agents to do. Now that they had caught their man, so to speak, there was nothing to look forward to, but bringing him in and even that thought was not a pleasant one anymore.

It had started to rain lightly in the forest outside, pattering gently against the hover van's haul, taking out the option of any of the agents leaving during their downtime, not that any of them would have. With Ro in the condition she was, most everyone in the NSA van was at least a little worried. It was hard not to be when a person they knew was in danger of dying. True the teenager was technically a fugitive and furthermore they were supposed to catch both her and Zeta to bring them in, but having chased the rouge pair for so long, it was hard for many of the agents not to at least respect the energetic blonde accomplice if not, in fact, like her a bit.

Many of the agents who know found themselves with nothing to do had ended up gathering around West's consol and were currently pretending, along with West himself, to watch some action vid series, but it was easy to tell none of them were really interested in what they were watching. Every once in a while Bennett could clearly see someone in that group glance over towards the medical area, towards Zeta and his injured companion, as if they were checking to make sure everything was all right.

Bennett sighed tiredly and sunk down into his chair a bit. What a screwed up situation this was. With that thought in mind the senior agent himself glanced over towards the area that was drawing everyone else's attention.

Zeta was hovering over the quietly sleeping form of Rosalie Rowan as she lay in the healing tube, never moving from her side for a second. The synthoid was still covered in the teenager's dry blood giving his normally mild appearance a disheveled and even disturbing look.

Bennett continued to watch as Murphy walked over to talk quietly with Zeta. By the medics gestures the head agent could tell Murphy was trying to convince the synthoid to take a moment and wash off the blood. It took some time, but in the end Murphy won. Probably, Bennett thought, by saying the unsanitary substance could be harmful for Rowan. Bennett couldn't think of much else that could have possibly torn the robot away from his companion's side, especially in her condition.

What am I thinking?! Bennett thought turning away, angry with himself. It's just a robot! An objective, nothing more. Robots don't make their own decisions. They don't have a conscious. They don't feel. They only know what they are programmed to know. Only do what they were programmed to do. Bennett stared at the screen in front of him, trying to convince himself what he had thought before was true, but he knew better now. It was times like this Bennett wished he could have stayed ignorant. If only he hadn't overheard Dr. Selig, he wouldn't be debating with himself over this issue. All he was supposed to do is bring Zeta in. Bennett's feelings on the subject didn't matter, weren't supposed to matter, but unfortunately for him, they did.

The senior agent had been taken aback by Rowan's reaction. One could even go so far as to say he had found the display disturbing. He understood it was practically the teenager's natural instinct to run from him, from his team, but with her in such an unstable condition, her actions distressed him. Seeing the teenager hurt had been bad enough, but now Bennett felt down right despicable. Rowan's actions made the head agent wonder yet again was he really doing the right thing.

Dammit I'm thinking in circles. Bennett let his head fall into his hands. This had already been a really long day and it wasn't even near being over with.

He had them. He had both of them right where he wanted them, but it was all wrong. Bennett knew he would take Zeta in, even though he no longer truthfully believed the synthoid was dangerous. It was his job and he would do it, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

When Rowan was well enough, they would have to drop her off somewhere, Bennett decided changing gears. It was too risky to keep the teenager around. The senior agent

knew that even though Zeta would refuse to leave Rowan would find some way to make him.

Bennett smirked humorlessly into his palm. He could just see it now; little Rosalie knocking out Zeta with one of the spare survo-inhibitor and dragging the synthoid away, probably right under their noses. It was just so like her it was almost funny.

Bennett's train of thought then grew dark again as he looked up to see Zeta returning to Rowan's side. The synthoid was going to take the news hard.

Bennett got up to quietly walk over to Murphy. The medic looked over from where he stood, putting away the last few items from the emergency as Bennett approached.

"How long until we can move?"

Murphy resumed putting away his supplies. "Give her a few more hours. The healing process should be far enough along then that there should not be any complications as long as we don't go to fast."

Bennett nodded and moved away again. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

TBC…

**A call out for help from any of my readers**: Dear readers, does anyone remember if there was a special name given to 'phones' in TZP? You know like how movies were called vids… I just can't remember… if anyone knows I would really appreciate the help. Also can anyone remember some city names or just come up with some good city/small town names that would fit in TZP? Thanks to everyone for reading and I can't wait to see you in the next chapter. Oh and please review. Thanks again!

**Dragoncat:** I'm so happy you are enjoying this story. I'm afraid it may get a little depressing for a while but I promise there will be an at least happy-ish ending (because I'm such a Zee fan I don't think I could write anything else). I can't wait to hear from you again. Thanks a bunch for your review!

P.S. Chapter title: "Bleeding Love" sung by Leona Lewis


	6. Chapter 6: Slipping Through My Fingers

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 6**: Slipping Through My Fingers

Little happened for the next three hours. The morning slowly moved into early afternoon, but even so most everyone skipped lunch. No one found themselves hungry. Zee continued to watch over Ro. He sat by her side, never moving with his head in his hands. If anyone got close enough, they could hear the synthoid silently whispering the word 'please' over an over again in a quite plea for the teenager's life. At that, Bennett couldn't help but notice how human Zeta looked, just sitting there. It was truthfully a dreadful situation.

Soon enough, though, the time came. Murphy gave Bennett the word and the NSA hover van started off towards the nearest town of Pine Ridge.

Everyone was glad for the distraction. Now they would have something to do besides sitting around moping. Rush was given control of the wheel since she was one of the most disciplined drivers it only made sense, but she was also given very strict orders to be careful. Bennett didn't want any more surprises that day, not that Rush really needed to be told. She knew the stakes and was prepared to face them.

As they started off, Bennett walked over to talk to Zeta. There were still some things he had to say to the synthoid before they got too far along.

"Zeta we are going to drop Rowan off at the next town." Bennett tried to sound indifferent, but failed.

The fugitive robot looked up at the agent in shock.

Bennett hurried on, looking away from Zeta's eyes. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to look into that blue holographic gaze. "She will be well taken care of, we will make sure of that.

The synthoid didn't seem very comforted. "But…" he stuttered. "You can't. I told Ro I would be with her when she woke."

"I am sorry Zeta," Bennett said and truthfully he was. "If Rowan doesn't wake before we arrive…" Bennett hesitated and altered his words, not wanting to think about what he had just begun to say. "Zeta, now that you have officially turned yourself in I can arrange it for all charges against Rowan to be dropped, but she can't be with us when we bring you in. It wouldn't look right. Jail is no place for a teenager and I'm sure in Rosalie's case that is defiantly true."

Zee was frozen considering Bennett's words. Finally he gave up and nodded. The senior NSA agent was right. Prison would destroy Ro.

Bennett risked a glance towards the synthoid as those sad, blue eyes turn away from him to look upon Rowan again. Zeta lifted one hand and softly caressed accomplices face. The girl signed in her sleep and unconsciously turned towards Zee's hand so it cradled her face. Watching Bennett could almost have imagined that a smile graced the synthiod's face then, but only for a moment.

"If it's for Ro," Zeta whispered and nodded again. "Anything for Ro."

---

Bennett locked himself in the bathroom. Finally alone the senior agent sighed and leaned back against the door in an unusual show of weakness. Why did this have to happen now? he thought tiredly. And why like this? Why the hell did it have to be like this? Bennett kicked the wall in his anger not accomplishing a lot besides a sore foot.

Bennett winced slightly, sighed again and leaned forward against the sink. Fumbling roughly with the handle, he managed to turn the water on. Dipping his hand under the flow Bennett splashed some of the liquid onto his face trying to get some of his composer back. He was the head of the team. He wasn't supposed to have second thoughts. He was just supposed to do his job without question, but for some reason Bennett couldn't think in that black and white way anymore. It was like the more he knew the less sense everything made.

Bennett stood there for a while looking down into the sink. The water slowly dribbled off his face and down his neck as he tried to think through his situation. Finally the NSA agent turned off the water and sunk down onto the floor, leaning back against the wall. After a moment of further thought Bennett flipped open his personal vid-phone and dialed the number of a person he hadn't talked to in a long time.

TBC…

Thank you to all my readers who have kept with this fanfic so far. I promise that even though this fanfic seems pretty depressing right now it will not end the same way. That's all I'm going to say on that topic right now but, again, thank you for reading and please REVIEW. Feedback is always appreciated.

Thanks a bunch **Dragoncat**. The info you gave me will be a big help now and later on. Thanks again for your reviewing and support.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Slipping though My Fingers" sung by Abba and used in the musical "Mamma Mia." In the movie version of "Mamma Mia" this song is sung (really well) by Meryl Streep and Amanda Seyfried.


	7. Chapter 7: Believe

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 7**: Believe

"Agent Bennett, sir. I wasn't expecting your call," Lee's pleasant voice said accompanying the appearance of her face on the screen of the older agent's phone.

"Hello Lee," Bennett managed to say in his normally forward voice. "I got him."

Lee's brow furrowed in confusion. "Got who sir?"

"Zeta, Lee. I finally got Zeta."

Bennett watched as many emotions played across Lee's face at the news. First surprise, then worry followed by a number of others Bennett couldn't quite name before her features carefully settled into a neutral mask.

"Why are you calling me sir?" Lee asked cautiously, not really sure where this conversation was coming from or going. She had been transferred to another job within the NSA months ago. There was no reason for Bennett to tell her this news or really call her at all, so what was his game?

Bennett signed combing the fingers of one of his hands through his hair. "Because I believe you."

Lee almost dropped her phone at that. She quickly looked around her busy workplace – a room filled to bursting with computers, complete with people typing madly upon them– to see if anyone had noticed her call and what it was about, but everyone around her was too busy with their own problems. "Just… give me a moment," she said quickly to Bennett before packing up her things and rushing over to her boss.

"Hey Jerry," she said hurriedly. "I've got a family emergency that can't wait. Can I take the rest of the week off?"

"Um, sure Lee," Jerry said a bit surprised at her sudden request. "You've never asked for time off before so I guess it would be okay."

"Thanks, you're a prince." Lee practically ran out of her office and skidded into the parking lot, fumbling with the keys to her car. Slamming the car door shut behind her, she scrambled into the vehicle and she brought her phone up in fount of her again. It was then Lee noticed how haggard Bennett's appearance looked. Her brow crinkled at his imaged in thought. What could have happened to change her former boss so much? Knowing she would get no answers by just staring, Lee asked the question that was on her mind. "Okay Bennett, what happened?"

TBC…

Sorry guys. I know this is a short chapter, but it has been such a long time and I felt you deserved _something_ and… well, this is what I had ready. I'll try to be longer next time. Thanks a bunch for reading and please review.

**Iglika** and **Dragoncat**: Thank you for keeping with this story and reviewing. Your feedback means so much to me, words can't even begin to described my appreciation. Unfortunately words are all I have... So thank you soooo much. It is you two who have really kept this fanfic going. Plainly speaking: this chapter's for you.

P.S. For those interested I have recently started a new Project Zeta fanfic called "Only Human." It is headed in a very different direction then this one is even though it again starts out with one of the main characters getting badly injured (namely Bennett). It is planned to be a more upbeat fanfic then this one so… yah… Anyway, if your interested it's up on this cite. Thanks again.

P.P.S. Chapter title: "Believe" sung by Cher


	8. Chapter 8: Private Emotion

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 8**: Private Emotion

"So you caught Ze–Zeta?" In her surprise, Lee found herself almost saying Zee real name instead of the synthiod's government issued classification of Zeta and quickly rectified the 'mistake' hoping Bennett wouldn't notice. He didn't.

"No dammit!" Bennett replied roughly displaying more real emotion in that one instant then Lee could ever remember seeing him show. Then, before the Asian's very eyes, the angry seemed to drain out of Bennett leaving him looking drawn and tired. "He came to me… for help of all things, he came to me…" the man's voice trailed off leaving Lee staring at his weary expression. She really had no idea what to do. Her former boss' condition and words had left her basically speechless. She had _never_ seen Bennett like this before. She knew she should be happy with the information that Bennett no longer believed Zee was dangerous, but this version of Bennett was disturbing her about as much as the news that Zee was caught in the first place.

"Um, sir," she finally asked tentatively. "Exactly what happened?"

Bennett sighed running his fingers unconsciously though his hair debating on what exactly he should say. In his mind, nothing could mess his situation up anymore then it already was and with that thought Bennett told Lee everything. Even his doubts and confusion. The man held nothing back.

---

"Oh god," Lee's face had gone white as Bennett finished up the story. "Is Ro alright?"

"She's… alive," the senior agent answered her rubbing his eyes tiredly not even noticing Lee's slip. "As long as there aren't any new complications she should be okay, I think…"

Lee swallowed hard and sat back in her car. She had been driving down the highway, but had pulled over as Bennett's story progressed; the whole tale had become too intense to properly pay attention to the speeding highway traffic. Lee took a second then and closed her eyes praying to no one in particular for Ro to live. At the moment it was all the Asian agent really could do for the teenager and her synthoid friend.

A sudden knocking on Bennett's side of the line distracted Lee from her thoughts making her look up at the screen in front of her.

"Um, sir?" someone's voice sounded from behind the bathroom door Bennett sat against. "We're going to arrive at our destination soon."

"Fine, I'll be out in a moment," Bennett said to the person with a curt nod.

It was almost painful for Lee to see how hard her former boss was trying to hide his emotions. He was the leader. It was his job to be the strongest member on the team, but before it had been easy. He had thought he was in the right. Now it was obvious he wasn't so sure and it affected his manner. It was still Bennett, but Lee, having known the man for longer then almost any other of the agent's on the Zeta team, could also see something about his fundamental self had been shaken.

Bennett turned his tired eyes back to Lee. "Thanks for listening," he said quietly. The senior agent almost seemed embarrassed by what he had revealed to Lee, but at the same time he also looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shouldered. "I need to leave."

The view shifted as Bennett stood and Lee could see him reaching to terminate the call.

"Wait, Bennett," Lee called probably a little louder then was absolutely necessary making the other agent's face turn back to her at the sound of his name. "Where are you going?"

Bennett looked the Asian's face for a second, considering whether he really should tell her the information she asked or not. Lee held her breath on the other end wondering if he would actually tell her such sensitive information. Finally Bennett spoke again in a monotonous voice. "Rowan will be left at Pine Ridge while we continue on to Golden Bay."

Lee sighed out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you, sir."

Bennett nodded tightly once more before Lee's screen went blank, the call having been ended.

"Oh boy," Lee leaned against her steering wheel. What a mess…

TBC…

Hey everyone. I'm currently having issues with my internet (AKA: it's not working) and am actually over at a friend's to get this chapter up. I hope you like. I would really appreciate some feedback/reviews… Thanks for reading – Keajo

**Iglika:** Thanks so much for you review! I really appreciate all the support you have given me. Thank you so, so very much.

P.S. Chapter title: "Private Emotion" sung by Ricky Martin with Meja


	9. Chapter 9: The Time Has Come

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 9**: The Time Has Come

"Sir, Pine Ridge ETA five minutes…"

"That's fine Rush." Bennett said a little absentmindedly from his position by the female agent. He grew quite after the words left his mouth and watched through the front window as the small town slowly came into view, but his eyes didn't really register their approach. His mind was on other things. Foremost the fact that Ro had not woken up yet and didn't look like she was going to anytime soon.

"Rush land us next to the nearest hospital," Bennett said abruptly turning and moving towards the medical area.

"Yes sir," Rush mumbled quietly to her boss's retreating back before her eyes turned back to the road and the ever growing buildings in the distance.

---

"Zeta?"

The silent synthoid blue eyes looked up slowly to meet Bennett's, almost reluctantly; as if he didn't want to tear his gaze from Rowan's sleeping form.

"We've almost arrived. Murphy's going to need to prep Rowan for transportation."

"Okay." The single quiet word was filled with more sad emotion then any human let alone synthoid should be able to feel. It was obvious then to Bennett that Zeta had given up on Rosalie waking up before the two had to part.

Zeta rose from where he sat by Ro and stepped back a little so Murphy could have the room he needed.

A soft shaking and rumble ran through the hover van before Rush's voice called down to Bennett. "Sir, we've landed."

"Thank you Rush."

Zee's shoulders slumped a bit in defeat at the announcement. In a few minutes Ro was going to be gone and then he would be taken to a lab to be reprogrammed… He would be taken to die.

Zee leaned back against the wall behind him tiredly and watched as Murphy gently moved Ro to a hover bed. It was never supposed to end up this way. Zee looked away in shame. If he could cry he would be. Ro I'm so sorry, the synthoid thought despairingly. I'm so sorry.

---

Bennett watched all this in silence knowing there was nothing he could do. Talking to Lee had helped clear his head, but that didn't make his decisions any easier to make. He hated separating the two fugitives after all they had been through, but it needed to be done. It was the only way to insure Zeta would stay…

Bennett paused at that thought. He no longer really wanted Zeta to stay. The NSA agent was starting to wish he had never made the synthoid promise he wouldn't run especially now that Bennett saw the promise tearing the synthoid up both physically and emotionally. No, Bennett thought roughly. Synthoids don't have feelings. They don't have feelings… Unfortunately for the senior agent, he no longer believed that fact was as solid as he had always supposed. Around Zeta rules seemed to bend, facts disintegrated into half-truths, until nothing was sure anymore. Bennett let his eyes fall closed for a minute as he tried to compose his thoughts. He was a horrible liar especially to himself, but there was time for indecision later.

"Sir, we're ready."

Bennett glanced over to see Murphy's eyes on him, Rowan securely settled into the hover bed floating at hip height beside the medic.

"Okay, let's go."

TBC…

Hey **Dragoncat**. It was nice to hear from you. Thanks for the review. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this new chapter and again for it being so short. I hope you will like it anyway.

P.S. Chapter Title: "The Time Has Come" is from the original Pokemon TV series (It's also know sometimes as "Pikachu's Goodbye"). Okay I know it may seem a little childish of me to choose a song from a kid's series like Pokemon, but I think that both this song and it's title have relevance to what Zee and Ro are going through in this fanfic (at least currently). Here is a copy of the lyrics if you don't believe me. PS: I personally like the version of this song where there is a women singing… Just my personal preference. (Quick DISCLAIMER: I claim no content past this point. This song's lyrics all belongs to whomever they belongs to. It is just put up here for reference):

**The Time Has Come (AKA: Pikachu's Goodbye):**

I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you

We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye.

You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you

Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye.

Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye


	10. Chapter 10: Please Don't Leave Me

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

NOTE: Okay… I know many of my readers (or at least my reviewers) are wondering whether or not this story is going to have a happy ending and I just want to clear up their worries by swearing the ending _will_ be happy. It's just getting to that happy ending that is going to be depressing… or at least for now…

WARNING: This chapter gets a bit depressing…

**Chapter 10**: Please Don't Leave Me

All eyes where on the hover bed as it was lead out of the medic bay, past the consuls and to the door of the NSA van. All the agents watched silently from where they were as the grim parade passed – first Murphy and the bed which Rosalie lay upon then Bennett and Zee who followed closely ready to give any assistance needed.

The door to the hover van whooshed open as the group approached it reveling a medical team from the Pine Ridge hospital waiting to take the injured teenager into their care. Murphy slowly and carefully guided the hover bed down the stairs of the van and onto the ground, but even with all his experience there were a few minor complications with getting the bed to the ground.

While hover beds do hang in the air on their own, they also, in general, require a relatively flat surface for their hover units to work correctly. Stairs are not flat.

Even in the expert hands of Murphy, the bed shuttered a bit as it journeyed down from the NSA van. When the device reached the final step, it jerked abruptly up, realigning itself at its assigned hovering height.

Murphy was right there to steady the devise and check on his patient. Ro moaned weakly at the sudden movement and shifted slightly, which wasn't all that surprising under the circumstances. What was surprising was when her clear blue eyes fluttered open.

"Zee?" the word was less then a whisper, but the synthoid heard it instantly. His head snapped towards the blonde teenager and his eyes widened.

"Ro!" Zee rushed to her side next to the shocked Murphy. "Ro, how are you? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

The teenager smiled vaguely at the worried robot above her, and closed her eyes tiredly. "No, 'm fine," she whispered, still smiling gently.

The synthoid's holographic eye softened as he looked at Ro. He had been able to keep his promise to her. He had been with her when she had awoke. And, he though warmly, he had been able to see Ro smile one last time.

A hand gently came to rest on Zee's back. The synthoid started and looked up to see the hospital's medic team had come to take over Ro's care. Looking around he also saw the whole of the Bennett's team had lined up in front of their hover van almost as if they too where here to say their final goodbye's to the teenager who had been Zeta's accomplice.

"We'll take her from here," the medics who's hand lay on Zee's back said, a young brunet women who's eye's held both intelligence and kindness.

Zee nodded. He felt Ro would be safe with this person. The synthoid wanted to say something more to the blonde girl before she was taken away, but he didn't trust his voice enough to. He just quietly stepped back to allow the new team of medics to start to lead the hover bed and Ro into the hospital.

Ro's eyes blinked open at the feel of movement. She looked around confused when she didn't see Zee immediately. Then her eyes caught him looking sadly at her as she slowly moved away and she realized he wasn't coming with her. She panicked.

"Wait, Zee! No! Where are you taking me!?" The blonde cried trying frantically to get up and get back to Zee.

"Wha'? Stay down. Your hurt." The medics hadn't expected this extreme reaction.

"No, Zee…" The blonde tried to desperately to fend off the hands that had appeared to keep her from moving to the synthoid who had become her very life. "Zee."

"Get the sedatives. She'd going to hurt herself."

Ro strained against the armed holding her down. It hurt to do so, but she needed to get away, to get back to Zee, then suddenly he was there, his arms folding around her, holding her.

"Ro, shh. Lie still." The other hands withdrew as Ro relaxed into Zee's arms, leaving the two alone.

"Zee don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She was crying now Tears swam in her eyes blurring her vision, but she could still feel him there with her and that was enough.

"I'm sorry, Ro." That was all he said and Ro knew he wouldn't be coming with her.

"No, Zee. Don't do this to me. I can't live without you." She sobbed clutching at the synthoid as if somehow her weak grip would keep him from leaving.

"Oh Ro –" Zee's voice broke with emotion and it took him a moment to get it back. "Ro, you'll be fine without me. Besides I will always be with you. Even if it's just in your memory." Ro felt Zee press something into her palm then and her hand instinctively curled around it, but, other then that, she took no notice of the item.

"Zee, why? Why do you want to leave me?"

"I never would want to… Oh Ro." The teenager felt the synthoid hold her a little tighter and bury his face into her neck. He ran his fingers softly through her hair, trying to calm her and her arms reached up to hug him. "I'm sorry," he whispered despairingly. "So sorry." And then she knew, this break up was hurting him just as much if not more then her.

Ro arms started to tremble as she clung to Zee. She was so tired, but she just didn't want to let him go. Zee felt her exhaustion and gently laid her back on the hover bed, breaking her grip. She still reached for him, though, and he took her hand in his. "Ro, I never meant to hurt you."

"You never did," the teenager whisper once more before the exhaustion took her and she fainted.

Zee felt her hand go limp within his and he felt that if he had a heart within this metal shell of a body, it would be breaking. "I'm sorry," the synthoid voice shook as his hand came up to softly caress Ro's face, wiping away the dirty tracks of tears that gleamed upon her cheeks. "Oh god Ro, I'm so sorry." Zee fell to his knees there beside the blonde, holding her tenderly as he said his final goodbyes. He leaned in sobbing the words into the teenager's soft, golden hair.

Bennett felt a lump rise in his own throat as he watched the synthoid's shoulders shake with his sobs as he clung to his young accomplice's unconscious body. Maybe Zeta couldn't shed 'real' tears, but at that moment, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the synthoid was crying. Bennett looked back at him team and now saw all of their faces held the same uncertainty that had been floating around his own mind since the fugitive synthoid had come to them that day. There was no way Zeta could be dangerous. A few of the team even had to turn away scene before them to hide tears of their own. Oh god, why did this have to happen?

Bennett turned back to see the lady medic who had talked to Zeta before, coming up next to the synthoid. She said something to him and he nodded dully to her, stroking Ro's face and whispering something to the girl one last time before letting her go. The medics took Rowan away then. Zeta sat where he was watching her go for a moment before abruptly turning and running past the line of agents into the hover van. The door whooshed closed behind the synthoid as Bennett stared startled after Zeta. It was almost as if the synthoid couldn't bear to watch as the teenager was taken away.

Bennett turned back just in time to see the hospital doors close behind the group of medics and Rowan. He knew this had been the right course of action, or at least he thought he knew that an hour ago, but now he wasn't so sure. The older agent sighed. "Common people," he said tiredly, climbing back up the stairs of the hover van. "We've got a lot of distance to cover."

TBC…

Okay I know that this is probably my most depressing chapter yet, but please stick with me. From here on in it should start looking up…

**Dragoncat****:** THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING!!! I swear it! I couldn't stand to write something much more depressing then I already have. Thanks for your reviews PS: If you want to try a bit of a lighter fanfic you could try "Only Human" but even if you do please, please stick with this one also. Things will look up! Thanks again - Keajo

**Iglika****:** Thank you for your constant support. I know this fanfic, especially this chapter, has been pretty depressing so far but I promise the ending will be happy.

P.S. Chapter title 'Please Don't Leave Me" sung by P!nk. (If you do go and listen to this song on the internet or somehting I strongly suggest find a version that is NOT the music video, at least if it is your first time hearing the song. I like this song, but the music video is just scary and, at least I believe, really ruins the song.)


	11. Chapter 11: Alone

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 11:** Alone

After giving orders for Rush to start driving towards Golden Bay City, Bennett spent a few minute searching the hover van for Zeta. It didn't take him long.

The senior agent found Zeta huddled in a corner near the med bay, his head buried in his hands, shivering. The sight of the obviously traumatized synthoid was more then enough to earn the agent's sympathy. Bennett opened his mouth, trying to think of something to comfort the robot, but nothing came to him. Words of comfort coming from him, the agent thought, would seem pretty hollow especially considering he was the one to blame for taking Rowan away from Zeta. Bennett let his jaw fall closed. He spent a second staring at the synthoid at his feet. This was just so… wrong. The senior agent turned away then, feeling there was nothing he could do, but a tug at his jacket stopped him.

---

He felt broken. Ro was gone and it hurt. Oh, why did it have to hurt so bad?

Now that Ro was no longer with him, the reality of Zee's situation had started to set in. He was alone, truthfully and undeniably alone, and scared. What would become of him now? What was really going to happen when he was reprogrammed? He didn't know… He couldn't ever remember being reprogrammed before which made sense considering the process and what it was meant to do, but the idea also scared him more then he had ever dared to admit before. Was he just going to be erased, his personality gone with his body left to continue and do whatever it was told?... Or was some part of him going to linger within his body, left to watch from the sidelines as people died by his hand? It was that thought that scared Zee the most. To watch as he killed people and not be able do anything about it. For him that would be true hell.

Zee felt someone come to stand over him, but he didn't look up. He just sat there, his systems working overtime causing him to shiver uncontrollably, his own thoughts focused only upon his pain and dread. Why? Why did this have to happen? And what would happen to Ro? There were so many uncertainties now, so many unknown… Zee just didn't know what to do. What he _could _do…

The person stood there in front of him for a moment as if trying to figure out something to say. Somehow Zee knew it was Bennett, but the synthoid didn't want to face the man, at least not right now.

Bennett shifted his weight uneasily and a second later moved as if to go away. Zee found himself feeling panicked as the agent moved away. Right then, to Zee, any human contact was better then none. It was better then being left alone. Without thinking Zee's hand snaked out to grab the man's coat.

---

Bennett turned to find Zeta clutching at his jacket, stopping the agent from leaving. The synthoid stared up at the agent as if surprised at what he had done. Zeta then glanced down at his hand and hurriedly let go. The synthoid clasped his hands together and huddled in on himself, looking at the floor like he was worried about what Bennett might do or maybe what Bennett might think of his action.

The agent looked at the synthoid who he had been chasing for so long, considering his options. Finally with a sigh the man knelt down next to the machine. "Zeta what's wrong?"

The synthoid glanced up at him, those holographic blue eyes looking so lost. "Bennett," he started to say, but then stopped and looked away as if he was unsure of himself.

The senior agent patiently crouched there and waited, silently urging Zeta to speak his mind.

Zeta bit his lip nervously – an action Bennett had never seen him do before – and looked up at the agent again. "Bennett, I'm… I'm scared..."

TBC…

Hope you like. Please review.

**Dragoncat **and** Iglika**: I cannot thank you enough for your reviews. I know that by now I must be sounding like a parrot saying this over and over again, but just, thank you so much. I know, since you are both authors, you know how it feels to get another precious review and I just want you both to how very much it means to me…. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!

P.S. Chapter title: "Alone" sung by Heart


	12. Chapter 12: Fear In Me

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 12:** Fear In Me

Bennett was stunned. Of about any of the words Zeta's could have said, those two his trembling voice conveyed moments before were ones the agent never expected to hear from him. 'I'm scared…' that was what Zeta had said and with the way the synthoid looked just then, Bennett believed him.

The synthoid stared up at Bennett beseechingly from where he sat crouched in the corner – the light shining palely off his holographic skin, his dark hair disheveled, his normally vibrant clothes looking washed out, and his eyes dim, as if the life that had shone behind them before had died. Frankly Zeta looked like a mess. Something was defiantly wrong with him. Bennett didn't think the synthoid was consciously causing his sickly appearance, but whatever his hologram systems were doing, they had made the synthoid look everything, but dead. It was at that moment Bennett realized the hand he had put on Zeta's shoulder hadn't sunk down through the synthoid's hologram to touch his metal frame underneath. It lay upon Zeta's holographic skin almost like Bennett was touching a real human.

Bennett felt awe rise in him as he stared at his hand which rested gently on the synthoid's shoulder. Zee was still staring up at the senior agent with a stillness that only a robot could achieve, but somehow he still looked ever so human.

"Zee," Bennett breathed about to ask the synthoid about the new development involving his hologram, but the agent never got a chance. The moment the first word left Bennett's mouth Zeta seemed to unfreeze and, much to the agent's surprise, suddenly wrapped his arms around the older man in a gentle, but desperate embrace.

Bennett's jaw dropped as he looked down to see the synthoid hugging him around the middle.

"Bennett I'm scared." The small voice came from the form crumpled across the agent's lap. "So unbearably scared. It doesn't make scenes. I don't know what to do. I don't know what this is. This feeling… It hurts… inside it hurts… I don't like to feel this way. I don't _want_ to feel this way." By the time Zeta had finished, he was trembling and sobbing. The synthoid's face was turned away from the agent as if he was scared what the man's reaction would be, but Zeta was still holding onto Bennett as if the man was the only thing keeping him from falling totally apart.

Bennett just sat there in shock, his arms raise a little, not really comprehending what had just happed. He stared down at Zee who still clung to him desperately. The agent didn't know what to do. This situation was defiantly not covered in training.

"Bennett, please tell me what this is… Why do I feel this way? Why – why does it have to hurt so much?" Zeta begged again, snapping the agent out of his shock. He could have told Zeta some governmental spiel about the impossibility of synthoids having emotions, but that was just not possibly anymore.

Bennett slowly let his hands rest on Zeta's shaking shoulders, awkwardly trying to comfort the synthoid. "I – I don't know," the agent whispered hesitantly. "I'm sorry Zeta, I just don't know."

TBC…

I know in this chapter Zee got pretty emotional (for a synthoid), but you must admit he's going through a lot at the moment… with Ro hurt and gone, Zee not really knowing whether she will be alright or not and his pending reprogramming looming over him… it's a lot to take even for him. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.

Special thanks to **Iglika** and **Dragoncat** for their continual feedback and support. Thanks so much you guys. This fanfic would not have survived without you…

P.S. Chapter title: "Fear In Me" partial lyric from the song "Sometimes When We Touch" sung by Dan Hill


	13. Chapter 13: Innocent Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 13:** Innocent Eyes

A little time passed in silence as Zee continued to simply hold onto Bennett. It was an awkward situation. A very awkward situation for the agent in particular but Bennett could not bring himself to deny the synthoid what little comfort he could give. Not after everything the synthoid had gone through in the last few hours…

Bennett looked down at the fugitive IU in his lap with a tired kind of sympathy. The synthoid had calmed down considerable since his outburst before and most noticeable had stopped shivering, which Bennett supposed what a good sign. The agent sighed and rubbed a gentle hand over Zeta's holographic back once as he would for an upset child. Bennett blinked then surprised at himself as he suddenly realized what he was doing. Trying to comfort a robot would have got him put on the crazy list anywhere else. He shook his head softly to himself. When did I start to think of Zeta as so human? Bennett thought curiously if a bit tiredly. The agent realized it had to have happened when he had started calling Zeta a 'he' instead of an 'it' but the transition had happened so gradually and so long ago he couldn't pinpoint exactly or even relatively when it had happened. Then again, Bennett mused, maybe it wasn't so much that he had started to think of the Zeta as human but rather that the synthiod had started to _act_ human. At least more so then any other robot Bennett had seen.

"Bennett?"

The agent looked down at the sound of Zeta's voice to see the synthoid's holographic blue eyes were now looking directly at him.

Seeing he had the agent's attention Zeta looked away once more and continued what he was saying in a quiet voice. "When it's done… When I'm… fixed… will you… will you make sure I'm not there still." Zee found it hard to express what he was trying to to the human in front of him. He had to pause to find the right words to say but still Bennett seemed confused so Zee continued to clarify. The synthoid looked up again a bit desperate to get his point across. "Make sure I'm really gone," he begged softly, pleading for the man to understand. "I don't – I don't want to see the things my body is going to be ordered to do."

Bennett felt a single small shiver run through Zeta's body at those last few words and the human suddenly understood. The synthoid didn't want a part of his current consciousness to linger trapped within his reprogrammed body. Bennett could understand that wish… Especially if Zeta's later missions were to be anything like the ones he had been involved in before.

"And," Zeta continued after a second of hesitation. "And make sure Ro is okay when I'm gone. Please, as a last request…"

Bennett looked down into those crystalline blue eyes that seemed at that moment to be so terribly innocent and honest. He had to look away, not able to take such a pureness and at the same time know he was going to help be the destruction of it but still he managed a nod and the simple words: "I'll do what I can."

And that was enough for Zee. He knew Bennett would do all that was in his power to make those last two wishes come true. The synthoid closed his eyes and leaned his head gently against the agent's chest. "Thank you," he breathed in relief. "Thank you."

TBC…

Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so terribly long and that this chapter is so short but I felt the need to get something up even if this is all I can manage to create because of my current busy schedule. I hope you enjoy and please take a moment to review. I would really appreciate it greatly.

Special thanks to **clutzattack**, **Dragoncat** and **Iglike** for their continuous feedback and support.

P.S. Chapter title: "Innocent Eyes" sung by Delta Goodrem (changed from "Thank You"sung by Dido)


	14. Ch 14: We All Need Someone to Lean On

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 14:** We All Need Somebody to Lean On

A lump rose in Bennett's throat as he heard the synthoid thank him. To the agent it seemed so wrong for Zeta to grateful to him for anything. _If_ anything it seemed to Bennett that it should be him asking for forgiveness, but despite himself the agent couldn't bring himself to do it. It simply wasn't in his nature to beg for anything and besides he wasn't sure if he could really talk with a steady voice at that moment anyway. The agent was still very curious about the new development with Zeta's hologram he had just discovered but he just couldn't bring himself to bother the synthoid with the question just now. Of course there was a possibility the Zeta didn't even know about it for himself…

Bennett felt Zee lean against him. A feeling of gently warmth emanated from where the synthoid touched the agent, probably, Bennett reasoned, it was residual heat that had developed in Zeta's body while he had been so upset and only now were his systems starting to give it off in an effort to cool down. But even though Bennett's mind knew most of the technicalities of what was happening, he couldn't help but wonder at how human the synthoid felt at that moment and how human he had acted before even if his use of words like 'fixed' had been a little strange in human terms.

Zee lay silent and still now, comforted by the human body next to him. His mechanical mind seemed to be pretty much blank now, which was a weird thing for him to feel. Before, unless he was in recharge, he had always been processing many hundreds if not thousands of different strains of information simultaneously. Now it was different. There was simply nothing left except for a few stray thoughts floating around. It felt so… peaceful. Zee closed his eyes and his systems sighed in contentment. Maybe this is what it feels like to be lazy, Zee mused absentmindedly. Really his processor probably had just slowed down because of all the stress he had been putting on it ever since Ro had got hurt. Even thought the humans hadn't realized it, Zee knew had almost overloaded himself once or twice during the last few hours as he had frantically tried to calculate all the possibilities, tried to think of what he could do for Ro, tried to think of anything and everything that might help all at the same time. It had almost been too much even for him. In the end he was just grateful he had been built so well that it was very, very hard for his systems to actually crash from overload if not practically impossible.

As time ticked by Zee relaxed further, but still carefully not wanting to cause Bennett any pain by hold the agent too tight or putting too much weight on him. The synthoid felt so… reassured now that he had Bennett's word concerning what Zee considered at that moment to be the two most important issues in the world. The synthoid couldn't think of a man he trusted more to carry out those last wishes. But even so small bouts of worry still plagued him.

"Do you think Ro will be okay?" Zee finally asked the agent after awhile, voicing one of the very few questions that was still continuously nagging at his processor.

Bennett's forehead wrinkled in thought and he frowned slightly as he tried to decide how to answer Zeta. Really the agent wasn't sure how to answer a question like that. He didn't know whether the synthoid was asking about Ro being 'okay' because of her injury or if the synthoid was talking further in the future about Ro being 'okay' when the one she called Zee was reprogrammed back into the killer IU Zeta. But even without his confusion Bennett would never have gotten to answer Zee because right at that moment West rounded the corner into the med bay.

"Bennett, I was told t–oh holy shit!"

TBC…

Another short chapter I know, but I hope me uploading it so close to the last one will take the edge off a little. Really I'm ignoring my homework to bringing you these, but right now I find I really don't care because I'm having fun… I hope you guys are enjoying too and please review. I will be ever so overjoyed if you do:)

P.S. Chapter Title: "We All Need Somebody to Lean On" lyric from the song "Lean On Me" sung by Bill Withers


	15. Chapter 15: Sitting

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 15:** Sitting

West stared for a second, frozen by the sight of Bennett seemingly caught up in Zeta's arms. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion and the redhead's hand edged toward his gun. "What's going on here?"

Bennett blinked at the words not realizing until then that he too had been staring in surprise at the young man's sudden entrance. The older agent felt the Zeta break contact with him and then speak in a pleading tone. "West it's not what you think..."

"Get that hand away from that damned gun of yours." Murphy came up behind West thwacking him on the head with a rolled up magazine. (Where the medic got it from was anyone's guess). "I've seen quite enough people hurt today thank you very much."

"Ow," the redhead whined, rubbing his head gingerly. "That hurt."

"Oh stop complaining," Murphy countered. "I was barely a tap. Now if you really want something to whine about I have a textbook laying around here somewher–"

"No no," West said quickly scooting out of the medics range. "I'm good."

"Well then," Murphy said leaning against a nearby wall and turning his attention to his boss and the fugitive synthoid who where now apart but still sitting on the floor. "Now that that's over, what _is_ going on here?"

Bennett glanced over to Zeta to find the synthoid shaking his head frantically at him. Zee didn't want West or Murphy of any of the other agents to know about his worries, but it was too late. Murphy had already guessed.

The man gave the IU a hard, searching look. Then his eyes soften. "You're scared aren't you?"

Zeta lowered his head as if he was ashamed and nodded, curling his knees up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them defensively.

Murphy sighed. He worked with humans not robots so this situation was technically outside his 'jurisdiction' but he still found himself wanting to help. Even though Zeta was technically a non-human it was still plainly obvious he was hurting and being a dedicated doctor, Murphy found himself naturally wanting to aleve that hurt, or at least as much of it as he could.

"West," the medic barked making the younger man jump. "What was it you needed to ask Bennett?"

"Oh, oh," West blinked collecting his thoughts. "Um… oh yah. Rush was asking for you sir."

"What for?" Bennett said tightly rising from the floor. He didn't really want to leave Zeta in his current state, but if it was Rush who wanted him, it had to be important.

"It was something about HQ wanting to know our progress or something."

"Crap." Bennett sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Of course headquarters had to call at the most inoperable time. Really Bennett could swear sometimes it was their mission to annoy him. The head agent looked at Zee who was sitting on the floor. "Will you be okay?"

Zee tried for a smile, but even he knew it was shaky. "I'll be fine," he said softly. "Go. You're needed."

Bennett nodded curtly and turned away from the synthoid, but before he left he let his eyes meet Murphy's. The doctor nodded to Bennett at the glance and his eyes held a knowing look as if he had figured out what the other agent was thinking. Seeing that Bennett found himself no longer worried. Murphy would help Zeta where he could and so he left.

---

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Murphy said pointedly to West but the kid just shrugged.

"Not really, no."

The medic rolled his eyes, really the kid couldn't take a freaking hint, before crouching next to Zeta.

"So… you're scared huh?" Murphy said quietly trying to sooth the synthoid. The medic knew mentally that Zeta was a robot and so technically he shouldn't have to worry about soothing or upsetting him, but for some reason Murphy's heart was telling him that this being in front of him was more then a simply robot… quite possibly much more. There was no way a normal synthoid could have displayed the range of emotions Zeta had earlier without there being something else at work. Murphy didn't know what, but he felt that maybe treating Zeta at least a little bit like a human probably wasn't such a crazy idea as some would have thought.

Zee nodded at the medics words, resting his chin on his knees but still avoiding the man's eyes. "I know it's selfish of me but… I still-I just don't want to die."

"Technically you're not going to die. You're going to be fixed," West said in a light voice, butting in as if he was trying to cheer up the synthoid, but still not realizing what effect those words could have.

Murphy gave the redhead a dirty look. "West shut up or I'm going to get the magazine out again."

"What?" the young agent said defensively. "I'm just trying to help."

Murphy snorted. "Would you like it if someone decided to take away all your memories?"

"Well no but… oh…" West frowned and fell silent, finally getting the concept of what Zee faced now that it was put into a more personal and 'human' version.

"Yah, I thought not." Murphy smirked a bit bitterly before he turned back to Zee. His featured softened again as his gaze fell on the synthoid's holographic form huddled before him.

"Zeta please go on. I'm here to listen to you if you need me to."

"No it's okay," Zee said turning his eyes away. "I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Not really," Murphy said with a light smile, thrusting his thumb back over his shoulder to point at West. "Just ask dumb-butt back there. Ever since you got caught things have been pretty slow."

It took a moment for West to comprehend what the medic had said. "Heeey, that was uncalled for."

"Oh simmer down," Murphy said over his shoulder. "I was just checking if you were listening."

"Humf," was all the answer West gave to that, crossing his arms across his chest in light annoyance.

"So," Murphy said once again to Zee. "You sure you don't have anything you want to talk about?"

Zee hesitated but then looking up into the medic's soft, honest eyes the synthoid found himself speaking his thoughts. "I'm just afraid of what might happen to Ro after I'm gone."

"Yah…" Murphy sighed sitting back on the floor. "That's what a lot of people worry about when it comes to the topic of their… end, but I don't think you have to worry much… From what I've heard Rowan's a strong girl."

"Yes… she is," Zee said softly, a true smile spreading across his features as he thought of Ro.

Murphy soon found himself openly staring at Zee in awe. _How in the world could a robot learn to be so human?_ the medic found himself wondering.

The moment passed and the smile fell from Zee's lips, but the emotion still lingered in the soft look in his eyes. "I'm glad that Ro will not have to be punished because of her connection to me."

"U-huh," Murphy nodded, but his eyes never left Zee's face. "Tell me Zeta… how do you feel? Not about you're situation… just how do you feel? Right now?"

Zee frowned slightly as he tried to think. "I feel… numb." He looked up at the medic a bit confused. "It's strange. I don't remember feeling anything like this before. It's just like everything has… stopped."

"Hmm… I thought so." Murphy looked at Zee with a critical eye. He may not have been an expert on robots, but humans were another matter entirely and since Zeta neither acted fully robot or human there was a possibility that some of his… reactions would be at least human-ish.

"What is it?" Zee raised his head worriedly at the medics scrutiny. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," the doctor said running a hand thoughtfully threw his hair. "If you were human I would say you were suffering from a mild case of emotional shock."

"Oh…" Zee blinked in surprise. He had never expected to be compared to a human by one of the NSA. He thought for a moment about what little he knew about the human condition of 'shock.' "I have over-stressed my systems…" he said uncertainly. "And for an extended period of time. I will need to recharge…If I don't I believe soon I will be forced into one."

"So you're tired." Murphy stated, comparing the synthoid's condition with the human one.

"Yes tired…" Zee said with a small smile resting his head on his knees again. "I'm tired."

"Would you like me to prepare somewhere for you to sleep," Murphy ventured to ask.

"No this is find," Zee answered not even opening his eyes. "I don't require a bed or anything to recharge. Right here is just fine."

"Okay," Zee heard Murphy rise. "I'm going to leave you alone to your rest. Don't bug him." Zee mentally smiled as he knew the last part of what the doctor had said had been directed at West.

Zeta heard Murphy leave him but West stayed. Zee knew he was there because he hadn't heard the young agent's footsteps as he would have if the agent had walked away.

"Hey Zeta?

"Humm?" Zee asked already half way into a shut-down sequence.

"I'm sorry…" West sighed. "I jumped to conclusions… and well I'm just sorry."

Zee dragged his optics back online to look at the young redhead who was currently looking down at his feet sheepishly.

"West?" Zee mumbled catching the agent's attention and making the young man look over at him curiously. Zee smiled at the agent. "Thank you."

Then his hologram flickered off and he fell into recharge.

TBC…

Well here's another chapter. If you haven't guessed by now the writings going pretty good right now… if only I didn't have homework to do… Sigh… Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review!

Iglika: Thanks for all your help and support on and off this fanfic. You are just wonderful.

Dragoncat: Hey darling I am so happy to hear from you again! I was a little afraid I might have lost you with my super long break… sorry about that. I really hope you like this chapter… and I was so happy I was able to make it a bit longer this time:)

P.S. Chapter title: "Sitting" by Cat Stevens.


	16. Chapter 16: Respect

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 16:** Respect

"Yes colonel. Yes sir. Yes. Goodbye sir." Bennett said finishing the call and clicked off the vid monitor, terminating the conversation with his superior. The NSA agent sighed and leaning back into his consul's chair closed his eyes. _Damned stupid 'we need results speech_,' Bennett thought tiredly. _Never helped before, why do they always think the more times they said it, the more likely it will happen?_

Bennett reached up and yanked out the earpiece he had used to keep the call at least a little private and relaxed further into his chair. Then he felt someone come to stand beside him and somehow knew who it was.

"What is it Rush?"

"You lied to them." Her voice was neither accusing nor questioning, the words simply said in a matter-a-fact way.

"No. I only left out a few facts."

"Like the fact that we have Zeta in custody."

_Damn Rush was sharp._ Bennett mentally smiled affectionately but was sure to keep the look off his face. He didn't want to be seen showing favorites within his team, although damn Rush really was a good agent. "Maybe."

"Hm." Even though the question was never asked Bennett knew Rush was wondering why.

Bennett finally opened his eyes to look up at his subordinate standing by him, maybe just a bit annoyed at being questioned. "You know what it would be like if they knew we had Zeta. They'd put us on a time schedule that would practically require us to be across the country and at HQ yesterday. Zeta's not going anywhere so there is no reason why we can't reasonably take a little time getting to where we are going." With his piece said Bennett closed his eyes again and settled back to mull things over.

Rush fell silent still standing faithfully beside her boss. Even though she had been matched with West as a partner, if she really admitted it to herself she liked working on this team, under Bennett. He was a fair leader and an honest man who was honestly doing what he was right. He never expected his agents to do anything he himself was not prepared to do and took a lot of the hardest work on himself, not being afraid to get his hands dirty. That was a strange quality to find in the upper ranks of the NSA. It was probably one of the reasons that he hadn't been promoted further then he had already been. Bennett also never expected anything from his team that he didn't expect from himself. He was a hard man… but the person he was hardest on was himself. All in all, a man like Bennett was rare to find. Almost everyone had some sort of hidden agenda, and especially those in the upper ranks who always seemed to be looking for a way to climb another rung in the ladder of 'success', but somehow Bennett managed not to. It was refreshing to work under someone that didn't have ulterior motives for once and Rush would really hate to see Bennett get fired. Really, Rush hadn't known what to expect when she had heard she was being transferred to the Zeta team. She thought she was being demoted even thought she had been assured that the transfer was to a position of the same rank. The more she learned about the Zeta team the more her spirits fell. She couldn't understand how they could continuously fail in their mission to capture a simply synthoid, an old model at that, but at that time she hadn't know Zeta. Before her transfer Rush had found herself curiously looking up here soon-to-be new leader's file. She wasn't sure what she had expected but what she found was defiantly not it. Before the Zeta mission Bennett has a total success rate with any and all missions he had been given and he had always completed then efficiently with the least amount of casualties to his team or civilians. Over his whole NSA career which spanned almost longer then Rush had been alive, Bennett had only lost seven members of teams he had lead. That was practically unheard of in the NSA. All agents knew their work could be and most likely would be dangerous out in the field and death was not an unusual occurrence that any agent was supposed to be prepared to face. Of course on Bennett's teams there had been, of course, many more injuries but was obvious to anyone with a brain that Bennett was one of the few leaders that truly cared for his team. A lot of times team leaders looked at their subordinates like they were more like cannon fodder then real people, but Bennett was obviously very different. That was really probably one of the few reasons West was still alive. Reflecting on Bennett's practically flawless record Rush realized some time ago that the Zeta mission must have frustrated Bennett greatly, but he never, ever took that fact out on his team and just for that the man had earned Rush's eternal respect. Really the first day with Bennett's team, Rush had found herself respecting her new boss. Now she didn't respect many people and especially not that fast. She might have followed orders and carried out the missions given to her by other people without a word, but that never meant she had to respect them. That was something that they had to earn even if they where technically her superiors… and many of them didn't, though they may never care or even know about it. Bennett was different though and Rush proud to work with and under him but even so she was also becoming a little worried about him. The Zeta case was different then almost anything else she had ever heard of. No one who had not dealt with Zeta could understand how very different and strange this case was… How unique _Zeta _was… That was why Bennett's mission had all but been marked as a failure. Even if it was not technically down on paper yet, everyone back at HQ was thinking it. But no matter what the circumstances were. No matter how unique or even innocent Zeta was, it was their job to bring him in. Rush really hoped Bennett hadn't forgotten that.

A few more minutes passed by and Rush shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Respectfully sir," the woman finally said with just a touch of worry in her voce. "This could get you in a lot of trouble."

Bennett sighed opening his eyes to frown at the vid screen in front of him. "I know," the older man said quietly. He knew what his actions could get him, but he wasn't sure if he cared anymore. Even if he didn't like it, he still was planning to take Zeta in, but he was going to do it on his own schedule. He wasn't going to have some bureaucrat who had never been out in the field breathing down his neck for so stupid reason they think is 'direly important.' Bennett simply refused to be a game piece in that 'great political game.' They'd get Zeta but the synthoid's fate was not going to be ultimately decided because of political rivalries. Even if it ended up getting him fired, Bennett was going to get Zeta fair treatment, or at least as fair of treatment as a synthoid could get and he didn't want to give the politicians a bunch of prior time to think about it. He was going to tell then about Zeta when he was ready. And maybe he would be able to stall just a bit to give the synthoid a little more time to… exist in his current state. At least that way Bennett wouldn't feel completely like the bad guy_. You never know, _he thought._ If we play our cards right Zeta might really end up getting his freedom. _But even as he thought it Bennett doubted it. That view was way too optimistic. Zeta was government property and the government never gave up anything without a fight, especially something that cost as much as Zeta.

Suddenly and very strange kind of rhythmic, mechanical droning filled the NSA van startling Bennett out of his thoughts. "What the hell is that?

"Hector?" Rush called to the blonde man currently driving the NSA van, but he just shook his head.

"The displays say systems are all functioning at fully optimum levels," Hector called back.

"Then what could it be?" Rush said asking herself more then anything else.

Bennett had gotten up during Rush's brief conversation with Hector and was currently scanning the van for any irregularities and trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. Everyone was at their consuls or otherwise accounted for and they all seemed confused at the noise. No one had ever heard anything like it before. There were no flashing lights or other warning signaling to any type of systems failure so what could it be? And where was it coming from? Bennett listened hard. "The med bay."

Rush's head snapped up to him and they both knew. "Zeta."

TBC…

Yay another chapter! Really I can't believe how well this is going right now. The story just seems to be flowing so well (out of my brain and onto paper I mean). It makes me so happy. As always, please review.

P.S. Chapter title "Respect" sung by Aretha Franklin.


End file.
